Who's side is fate on?
by gusslover
Summary: Jasper and Edward start a new romance together. But what will happen when a certain girl Bella moves to Forks and sets her eyes on edward? who will Edward choose? Slash JasperxEdward. Don't read if that turns you off.
1. our confession

**Disclaimer: SteMey owns. Not I, do I own. **

**Jasper's POV**

It's just me and Edward out in the woods together. It's about midnight, and we are hunting for some lame excuse for a meal. We are 'Vegetarian' vampires; our whole family is. So instead of drinking the life force out of the delicious mortals, or in more simple terms, instead of drinking human blood, we satisfy our urge for blood with wild animals.

Believe me, a deer is nowhere near the amazing taste of live human blood, but it keeps our conscience clear and allows us to live as normal as we possibly can. It's like eating plain Tofu over eating a nice juicy cheeseburger with all the toppings. You can eat it, but you won't enjoy it.

I can hear the nocturnal critters crawling about the forest floor. There is a night owl way above us perched on a tree branch, watching a mouse; ready to pounce.

I can't help but notice what Edward is dressed in tonight. He's wearing a dark evergreen button down, long-sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. I can see his light blond hair and wonder what his arms would feel like against my own arms. He has on a pair of black skinny- jeans and I can see his prominent bulge. _What would it feel like to slowly squeeze him through the pants and listen to him moan?_ In the moonlight, his bronze hair almost glows, making him look even more beautiful and pale. And his lips, full and dark; perfect for kissing and biting.

I'm so consumed in Edward; I forget the task at hand. And he catches me watching him when I let out a small moan. _Did that really just happen? He has to know my feelings now, unless he is a complete idiot, which I know he isn't. _Or I wouldn't be in love with him. 'Hum hum…um…Jasper? Are you okay?' 'Huh? Yeah…of course I am. Now, let's hunt.'

Now that I've so poorly distracted Edward from my oh so embarrassing moan of lust towards him, we start tracking a few deer heading East. 'Race ya!' I yell, even though we both know Edward is the faster runner. We race each other, me pushing my hardest, trying to beat the love of my life. Of course he beats me, but I'm not far behind.

After we are both satisfied, us both taking two deer each, he brings up earlier. 'So, Jasper. Before. When you made that noise. You were looking right at me, and I swear, you looked like you wanted to jump me.' He snickers. That's a good sign. He's totally onto me, yet he isn't freaking out. 'What were you thinking about, Jasper?' 'Um… Edward… I was sorta…' Ah fuck it! I'm just gonna tell him. The worst that can happen is he'll completely reject me and move away to Alaska where he will never have to look at my pervy face again. Yeah, that's not too bad.

'I love you!' and I just stand there, looking at the ground, focusing on my red high-top converse. Stupid move Jasper, if I had been looking at Edward, I would have seen him slowly move towards me. I would have seen the look of utter happiness and joy, because he feels the same way about me. I would have seen him lift his right hand slowly, cautiously, up, to where it was almost cupping my chin, so he could look into my now golden brown eyes. And I would have seen him grab my chin and kiss me, lightly on my lips.

I gasp for air, not yet grasping what is actually happening to me. For so many years I have dreamed about this very kiss. I never did it justice. His lips were ice cold, he knew this, but they felt like they were on fire. Shocking him to the very core. Edward teased him; biting his lower lip, moaning with pleasure. 'Fuck, Edward!' He licked my lip from corner to corner until I opened my mouth, allowing him to enter. He began to massage my tongue with his, making me hiss with pleasure.

Things started to get more aggressive. Our tongues fighting for dominance. I bit his lip and tasted blood. I wanted more of him. 'Please Edward… more!' 'What do you…want me to… do, baby?... Tell me what… you want!' he groaned against my neck. Nibbling at my collar bone. Moving his tongue up to my ear lope and sucking it into his mouth.

'Ung…I want you…so bad.' I grabbed a fistful of his soft hair, using it to pull him to my mouth, sticking my tongue into his mouth, while pushing him against a tree. Using my free hand, I unbutton his shirt and slip it back, leaving it to hang down by his elbows. I pull back so I can admire his gorgeous, perfect body; a loud moan escaping my lips.

Edward chuckles at that and guides my head down to his nipple. There's a metal stud in his right nipple, causing another moan on my lips. I never knew he had this. I wonder what else he has. I take the metal stud into my mouth and suck on it. Causing his nipple to harden.

God, this man was making me so hot! There's nothing I wouldn't do for him. Grabbing his left nipple with my thumb and forefinger, squeezing and pulling, I pull back and look him over. We both heave, gasping for breath, even though we don't need it.

'I love you so much, Jasper. God, I've loved you for so long. You have no idea how long I have dreamed about kissing you, baby.' 'Do you really mean that? You're not just faking it?' 'No baby. I would never lie to you', and he kissed me. Out of all we have done tonight, that kiss has to be my favorite. It was filled with so much love; I couldn't help but smile a huge, goofy grin.

After a few more minutes of just kissing and whispering each other's names, we started out way back to the house. I can't wait to see where this is going to go. I just know I will always be with him until he no longer wants me.

**AN: I defo want to continue this story. I already have in mind what I want to do, **_**if**_** people like it. I don't want to write for no one. So review. I don't want to be like one of those annoying people who beg for reviews, I just want to see whether I should continue or not. KThanksBi o_O**


	2. alice kept a vision to herself

**AN: chapter two. I'm writing this at three in the morning. I don't really know what I'm going to write, so I don't know how long it will be. I hope it turns out well, I know I would like this.**

**Summary: Edward/ Jasper happiness, then Bella moves to Forks, and her smell is irresistible to Edward. **

**Disclaimer: Thank Jebus I do not own Twilight, SteMey does. **

**o_O**

Right when we walk into the main living room through the glass door that opens into the forest, we are bombarded by our own little Alice Cullen. She has a huge grin on her face that makes me laugh. Edward looks relieved; clearly he was expecting the worst. Alice looks down at mine and Edward's entwined fingers and hugs me. The hug is a little too tight, but it still feels good. 'You don't know how long I have been waiting for this you guys! So, Jasper, how'd you do it?'

'What are you talking about Alice? What do you mean you've been waiting?' 'I had a vision a few months back. You were telling Edward you loved him. And he said it back! And then earlier today, I saw you saying it again. I also saw Edward saying the same thing. I guess you both had the same feelings, but were too scared to confess to each other. Until tonight!'

Edward and I both looked angry. But Edward looked less; I think he felt happy about our new relationship. 'God Alice! Why didn't you tell me? This could have saved me a lot of worthless heartache!' but I couldn't get through my little speech with a straight face; I was just too high on love right now. So I just hugged Alice and said good night. Edward copied me, saying, 'thank you Alice. For understanding, and for caring. I love you.' 'Oh, Edward! Of course I care! I love you and Jasper like you were really my brothers! I'm just glad you two aren't alone any more.' Edward smiled a huge grin and hugged her again.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me. 'I think I want to go lay in bed. Wanna come?' I beamed up at him. Knowing he knew I didn't really want to just lie down. He just looked shocked and ecstatic. 'I would love to spend the night with you.'

If I was still alive, I know my heart would be pounding hard right now, all I want is Edward. I can't believe he actually feels the same way towards me. I know I don't deserve him. I killed so many people, and I still have trouble not returning to my old ways. Plus Edward is a sexy God, as where I am a plain, blonde, skinny boy. How can I compare to him.

But regardless, Edward _does_ want me. And I'm not going to take advantage of that. I'm going to try and live up to what he deserves. I hang on to his hand as I drag us both towards my room. I can feel nervousness and anxiousness coming off of him in waves. So I calm him. It's just a habit of mine. I like to make people comfortable. 'Jasper. You don't have to do that. I want to feel this. You make me nervous. I just love you so much.' So when we're in my room, I let go of my calming effect, and sit on the edge of my bed, feeling nervous myself.

As weird as this may sound, I haven't ever had sex whilst a vampire. For over two hundred years I have never found someone I like, let alone love. I'm pretty sure I can still do it, even though I never did it that much as human. Being a vampire helps with everything.

He walked over to me and positioned himself between my legs. Leaning down very slowly; kissing me softly. A moan escapes my lips, making him pause, and then attacking my lips with his own. I fight back just as passionately. Our tongues going over every contour of each other's mouths. Tasting his lips, then mouth; couldn't get enough of him. I grab his waist and pull him closer to me. His knees move up onto the bed and he's sitting on my lap, legs straddling my thighs.

I break away to look at his face. My fingers moving to his lips, tracing every curve and line, memorizing it to my memory. Then moving them to his cheek. Trailing his jaw, and ending at his neck. Then I begin to kiss him on his lips again. Moving to his jaw, then his neck. Suck so hard, I know I would leave a mark if he was alive. Soft moans coming from his mouth cause me to shiver.

Then I lean my head on his chest, rubbing his arm with my fingers. I'm so happy; I just want to lay with his this way forever. But school starts in an hour, so we just sit like that until we need to leave; whispering whatever came into our minds.

**AN: so, it was short, but I'm kind of tired. Bella will make her horrid debut next chapter. Hope you liked! o_O**


	3. the morning after

**AN: SO sorry for the awfully long wait. Hope ya'll still wanna stick with this story. **

**Disclaimer: all SteMeys characters, but ideas are mine, of course, cause they are GAY!! Lol.**

Me and Edward share a last kiss as he heads off to his room to get ready for school. My room is permeated with his scent and it takes all of my effort to not just take care of my massive hard-on right here and now. God! Does he drive me wild! I can still feel his plump red lips on mine as I walk to my closet to find an appropriate outfit.

I want to look hot. To show everyone that Edward is mine and that maybe I might deserve him. I know he belongs with someone as amazing as himself, so I don't want to draw attention to that fact while we are at school.

_What if he doesn't want to be public? Shit! We never discussed this._

I never even thought about being in the closet. I mean, it's not like I ran around school with a rainbow flag shouting 'Look Forks! I'm so gay. And I'm also in love with my supposed brother!' it just never came up and so I never felt the need to share. But now that I have someone to love and love me back, I don't want to hide it. I _want _the whole school to know I'm his.

I decide on a baby blue tee with a dark brown tree outline. It snugs my slim frame in all the right place. Black dickies to go with it. And just to look normal, I throw on a black jacket; it is raining after all. I give up on trying to tame my mess of a curly head. My dark blonde curls hanging loosely by my ears.

Just as I finish I hear Alice call up to me, Edward, and apparently Emmet to ' Hurry the fuck up and get our asses in the car!' No one wants to mess with Alice and her necessity to be on time. We all head down. I meet Edward at the end of the stairs, getting there first. When I look into his apple green eyes, no one knows why he kept his human eye color, I see everything from last night. He still wants me, it wasn't just a one time thing.

'hey there sexy' he says to be before jumping the last few steps and plowing into me, grabbing hold of my waist and kissing me my lips. I laugh and so does he. We continue like this until we hear a surprised laugh from Emmet. 'You two finally did it, huh?! Good! Now we can stop worrying if the damn house would be broken if one of you even found out. But seriously, I'm happy for you two. I hate seeing people I love lonely'

I couldn't help get emotional when he said this to us. I never knew he cared so much. Too choked up I go and hug him. He picks me up and squeezes, causing me to Laugh so hard, which in turn caused him to laugh.

In the last few hours my life has changed to much. i can't believe this is all really happening. We get into Edwards car, me riding shotgun and holding his hand. He lifts our hands to his mouth and kisses my hand, saying 'I love you so much. I'm happy too… that we're together… finally' and he smirks and looks over at me.

When we enter the parking lot all the kids out front looks in our direction. I wonder how Edward will handle us. I just hope I don't have to hide my affections.

**AN: thanks to all who read this and I am sorry for taking so long to update. I had tots block. But I now know what I want to write. Sorry it's short, but I really just wanted to get this out. Next will be out in the next week, probably sooner. **

**What do you all think?**


	4. Eric

**AN: I little lale I suppose…oh well. Keep getting distracted with polkadotmama's Sketchbook Revelations. **

I get out of the car and in turn let's out Rose, Emmett, and Alice. Edward's the last to get out. Maybe he is nervous. Maybe he's thinking about how we are going to handle ourselves this morning. I personally want to fuck him right now on the car hood, but I know that will be bad. Even though I could kill everyone in this school I'm scared as to how people will react. They might call us names like 'Fag' and 'Abomination'. There would be nothing I could do seeing as how it's illegal to commit a murder, no matter how much the person deserves it.

Finally he exits the silver Volvo, looking nervous which just adds to the sexiness. I want to hold him to make him feel better but instead just stay where I am. Alice gives me a look that says 'I'm sorry' and heads over to her class along with the others. I walk to Edward's side and he turns to me. 'How do you want to do this? Are we public?' as much as I want that I can see how much he wants to hide it. Not because he is ashamed of me but because he is scared of peoples reactions.

I remember what happened last year when a kid named Eric came out as being gay and what happened to him. At first he was just treated bad by a few ignorant jocks. They would call him names and push him into lockers. Then other people started joining in and he became a total outcast by the end of 3 months. One day 4 boys who hated Eric for being gay followed him behind the gym and decided to kick his ass. He had a broken nose and some bruised ribs. The boys were suspended for a week and didn't let up on Eric.

Eric still goes to this school and there has been no more violence towards him but no one will speak to him and he has no friends. I never took part in the hate, but I also never did anything to help him, even though I knew I was gay. I know Edward doesn't want that to happen, even if no one could hurt him physically, it still hurts mentally. I don't want that either.

'let's keep it between us, OK? We don't have to be public.'

'it's not you fault about what happened to Eric. It's not like you guys were friends and you abandoned him. And if any one ever treated you like that I wouldn't restrain myself and I _would _kick their asses. I love you Jasper. Don't ever doubt that' he said that last part so quiet only I could hear it.

Me and Edward have different 1st periods so we head off in different directions. _I know you love me. I love you too. _I think and I know he's listening in on my mind. When I enter the classroom I see the teacher has moved around the desks and has a seating chart on the projector. Great, he sat me in the middle, and I like to be in the back where I can drift off into my own world. I don't pat attention to where everyone else is sitting and take my seat, think of Edward and not paying attention to my surroundings. I don't even notice someone sits next to me until I hear the word 'fag' muttered next to my left. I look over and see Mike, out star quarterback. Then I look to my right and see Eric come towards me. He sits in the space next to me and that's when I look up to see who is sitting next to me. Yep, I'm sandwiched in between the person who I secretly hate and the person who makes me feel guilt.

'hi, I'm Jasper. You're Eric, we haven't officially met yet.' I offer my hand and smile at him. At first he is confused and doesn't do anything. I feel skepticism and fear coming off of him. I do have a reputation of being cold and uncaring. After he thinks for a few seconds he takes my hand and says, 'yeah, I know who you are. Hi', 'hey man, he's gay. You don't know where that hand has been.'

I turn around and see Mike, right in my personal space, unknowingly insulting me and Edward and Eric. Now I'm angry. 'what, you think you can just catch 'the gay'? I don't really give a shit if he's gay or not. So don't fucking give me anymore 'advice', I don't want it.'

Mike looks startled and then he looks angry. 'hey, are you some sort of fag too?'. Oh, shit. What do I say now? Will Edward be mad if it gets out that I am? Out of no where Eric's voice interrupts my mental dilemma. 'shut up Mike, Jasper's not gay, he's just a nice human-being, unlike you.' I tell him thanks and we all turn our attention to our teacher as he begins class.


	5. AN

AN:

So I haven't had a review in a while and I'm starting to think people don't really care bout the story. If that's the case then I don't really know if I should continue the story, at least not very often if at all. I'm working on another story- original- and am kinda blocked on what to do with this story. I have stuff in mind but don't have the motivation.

So if anyone likes this story and wants me to continue, let me know in the reviews. Everyone counts.

~Sharon


End file.
